


Free Afternoon

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy are twins, college students living in an apartment by their own, with a particularly close relationship. They spend some family bonding time together when class is cancelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Afternoon

You’re sitting in the living room reading a book absentmindedly. It’s an old favorite you’ve read hundreds of times before. You’re more focused on the sound of the rain hitting the windows than the words on paper in front of you. The TV is on and there’s blathering about weight loss, high pitched and airy voice of a woman far too old to have any business sounding anything like that, reciting the virtues of some drug that’s probably barely slipped through FDA approval. You don’t remember turning it on, so it must’ve been Roxy.

Your eyes leave the page and trail upwards, glancing over at the living room door.

Where is your sister?

She likes to hang out with you while you read, and watch this blithering abomination of a show. Perhaps she is studying for her finals.

Heh. Roxy. Studying.

You get up from the couch and make your way around the apartment you share with her. It’s small enough to traverse quickly. You find her half under her bed, which is perfectly made and covered in hideously pink cat plushies.

“Roxy.”

She’s startled and jumps. There’s a loud bang and you’re sure she hit her head.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?”

There’s a delay before she speaks. You assume she tried nodding.

“I’m fine. Go back to your reading; I’ll be there in a moment.”

You are not content with this.

“You know, I was wondering; remember that restaurant we went to for our birthday?”

“I’m not telling you what I’m doing, go away.”

You sigh loudly so she can hear you and retreat. Foiled once again. The issue with having a twin sister is that she knows all of your tricks.

You sit on the couch, arms crossed. The TV host is now going on about some celebrities’ new baby. Your book lies abandoned on the coffee table, on top of Roxy’s laptop. You’re about to reach for it and see if there are any new reviews for that one fanfic you posted last night when you hear Roxy’s step. You deliberately stare at the TV as she walks inside.

“Did you know whatsherface had a baby with that one guy. I honestly thought it would never work out, they’re probably a step away from divorce-“

“I bet you haven’t even heard of any of them before right fucking now.”

You purse your lips and nod. Roxy sits next to you, throwing an arm around your shoulders, her other hand reaching for the remote. She quickly turns off the television and you find yourself staring.

Besides the hairstyle and eye color, you look exactly alike. That and your general pudginess replaced by lean muscle on her. You should’ve done tennis with her during high school, instead of band and literature club.

She’s not smiling, just staring and you lower your eyebrows, trying to avoid smirking.

“I know that face.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t play ignorant with me.”

She shrugs, rolls her eyes, rolls her shoulders, looks away, arm still firmly draped over you. You sigh loudly, theatrically, compose your skirt, make a feeble attempt at removing her arm, cross your legs, raise your eyebrows.

“What do you want, Miss Lalonde?”

“What do you think, Miss Lalonde?”

It’s hard not to chuckle at the old inside joke, almost unavoidable. You let out a choked laugh and she giggles loudly.

She leans forward and pecks your cheek and you smirk.

“Really, it’s 2 pm. And don’t you have class soon?”

“It was cancelled. And who cares about the time, geez.”

She continues to lightly cover your face in kisses and you smile. It’s hard to remain composed and your hands travel from your lap to her legs to her upper arm and finally rest on the back of her neck.

She presses against you, moving the kisses along your jaw and a moan escapes your lips. You should fight against her a little more, refuse to cooperate, do your usual little routine, but you’re bored and this feels far too nice.

You shiver and melt in her arms, letting her have all of you. She pulls back slightly and you look up at her. She’s surprised but not displeased.

Once again she presses against you and you let her lay you down on the couch. Your sweater rides up, cold leather against your skin and you breathe out.

She’s kissing down your neck to your collarbones. You try to raise your arms, hold her, run your fingers through her hair but her hands are on your wrists and you belatedly realize you are completely at her mercy.

Just this once you’ll accept it.

Her tongue darts between her lips and she licks at your jawline. Your eyelids flutter and you squirm under her. You feel her smile against your skin. Her breath ghosts over your chin as she moves to kiss your lips. Your lower lip is caught between hers and she gently sucks on it before biting. Your eyebrows furrow together and you try to move but she doesn’t let you.

“Be good, Rosie.” She whispers and you take the chance to breathe in deeply.

“Luring me into a false sense of security I see.”

She shushes you one hand leaving your wrist to trace the contour of your jaw. You grab onto her sweatshirt, making sure she can’t pin you again that easily.

She returns to kissing you. Your lip is sore but you’re sure it didn’t break the skin. Her nose brushes against your cheek. You let your eyes fully close as you kiss lazily. Roxy seems to be in no hurry either. Your fingers trace small circles on her back and she moans, pressing harder against you. She shifts, moves her outmost leg between your legs and you hold your breath.

The couch is wide enough you’re not in danger of falling off it you move too much but you still hang on to her as well as you can, fingers clutching her sweatshirt.

Her leg presses between you and you gasp. She nuzzles the side of your face, still cupping your cheek.

You grit your teeth. Both of you are wearing far too many clothes. You tug on her sweatshirt. She sits up, letting go of your other wrist and you quickly move your hands behind your neck. There’s no way you’re letting her pin you down again.

She takes off the sweatshirt and flings it over, hitting the TV and draping over.

“Careful!” you hiss. She rolls her eyes and removes her undershirt, theatrically dropping it by the couch. She shivers

She’s not wearing a bra and you quirk a brow, smirking, There’s a stab of pain on your lip and you wince.

“Is this bruised?” you ask and pout slightly. Roxy grimaces and rubs her thumb over your lip.

“Sorry. A little too much?”

“Yes. But it’s fine. Come here.”

She smiles and leans down to pull at your sweater. You scowl but sit up slightly and reach out so she can slip it off you. Your bra is quickly removed.

You’re really warm and it’s pretty cold in the apartment. The contrast is almost painful.

Roxy traces her fingertips over your stomach. There’s a quiet smile on her face as she looks at you.

You feel yourself flush and look away.

“Come on sis…” she mutters, leaning down to kiss you again. You throw your arms around her neck. Her leg presses against you again and you buck slightly. She chuckles and you resist the urge to tell her to shut up.

Her hands grab the hem of your skirt and pull it up over your stomach. You feel exposed. And cold. But mostly exposed.

You kiss her hard and her fingers linger on the edge of your stockings. She runs her hands up to your hips and you fail to control yourself as you buck once again. She sighs and presses kisses down your neck, over your chest, to your stomach, and you fidget.

She slips your panties off and you grab onto her shoulders, clenching your teeth.

Roxy gives a tentative lick to your clit and it takes all your willpower to not moan. She rests her hand on your thigh and makes an appreciative noise.

She gives one more lick, two, ten, and you’re trying to restrain yourself but it’s far too hard. You jolt your hips and she grips you in surprise. You realize your nails are digging into her shoulders and you relax your hold.

She looks up at you. Her hair is getting too long, bangs falling over pink eyes. She’s blushing, but not as much as you. You feel like you’re about to burn up as you stare at her.

You think you love her.

She licks at you again and you gasp.

You love her.

Most definitely.

You’re smiling and she continues to deftly dab at you. Her shoulders are tense under you and you feel yourself appreciating the lean musculature.

A surge of pleasure runs through you and you stiffen, a moan building in your throat. Roxy breathes out and you almost scream.

The neighbors will complain, you think, but the thought quickly vanishes amidst tongue flicks.

You grit your teeth, throw your head back, hands moving from her shoulders to her neck, fingers intertwined with her hair. You moan, scream, clutch, your vision goes white and by the time you regain your senses, you’re halfway off the couch and Roxy is leaning her head against your thigh, looking at you fondly, her hair a knotted mess in your hands. You let her grab you by the wait and pull you back on the couch, you let her kiss your bruised lip and stroke away your bangs, you let her nuzzle against your neck and you couldn’t _not_ let her even if you wanted too, because you’re far too dazed.

There’s a pause before she’s trying to pick you up and you whine.

“Last time you tried that, we both fell over and you threw your back…” you murmur because your throat is a bit sore. She pouts and rather than carrying you, she hoists you up and helps you balance as you both walk towards your room.

The difference between your room and Roxy’s is that you actually use it far more often and it shows. Roxy’s room is like wings on flightless birds, necessary but doesn’t really serve a big purpose. The time you went out for drinks with that girl from the fashion design department and came home at 5 am, whereas Roxy refused to sleep in the same bed as you for two weeks, comes to mind.

You let yourself fall face down on the pile of blankets on your bed. Roxy whines loudly.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me.”

“I won’t.”

You turn over and see Roxy struggling with the button of her jeans.

“Do you need help?”

“No.”

She finally manages to get it open and slides off her jeans leaving them on the floor. You lean against the headboard and look over her. Her shorts are quick to disappear as well and she joins you on the bed, kissing you hungrily. You pull a blanket over yourselves, the cold finally becoming unbearable.

Pressed together, you are distractedly trying to undo the knots in her hair (which you caused) when you hear two clicks and feel cold metal against your free wrist. You don’t even need to look. Roxy has a diabolical smile on her face as she presses her hand against your face.

“Jerk.” You mutter, rattling the handcuffs “Is this what you were doing under the bed, finding these? I thought I threw them out.”

She giggles and licks at your neck, occasionally nipping. You would throw her on her back and make her “regret” this if you weren’t a bit tied up at the moment.

Pun unintended. You groan. Roxy, who is oblivious to your inner thoughts, takes it as a sign of approval and bites down harder. You hiss and clutch at her upper arm with your free hand. She whines and laps at your neck. You better not be bleeding.

Her hips grind down and you grit your teeth, you’re still far too sensitive. She’s kissing your neck now, hands trailing down your sides and you sigh. Your free hand rests on the small of her back.

She presses down and you tilt your head back, a moan escaping your lips. You scratch up to her shoulders and down again as she continues to grind against you. You uselessly try to pull down your arm, maybe so you can hold on to Roxy better. The metal is digging into your skin but you don’t really notice.

Roxy leans forward and you dig your nose into her neck. She smells like sweat and your own perfume. You open your mouth to admonish her for the flagrant stealing but a low moan builds on your throat.

Roxy’s movements are painfully slow and you have to resist the urge to whine. Her hands have found your breasts and you lean against her. You twist and squirm trying to get more contact. She presses down hard and you’re unable to move. As much as you like to deny it she’s far stronger than you.

You belatedly realize she’s panting and moaning quietly. Her face is downright red and her eyebrows are pulled tightly together. You place your hand on the back of her neck and pull her close so you can kiss her forehead. She breathes out slowly, her expression relaxing a bit.

You shudder as she presses down particularly hard and cry out loudly. Roxy’s arms wrap around you as she continues to grind. There’s a jolt of pain through your wrist and you clench your teeth.

Roxy is moving frantically now and you’re sure she’s close.

She whines loudly and you close your eyes tight. Her nails are digging into your side as she pants and cries against your skin. You stop breathing for a few seconds but it feels far longer.

Roxy is heavy and warm on top of you, her head resting on your chest. You shift uncomfortably.

“Roxy…” you croak out and rattle the handcuffs for effect “I can’t feel my hand.”

She groans and reaches for the bedside table, picking up the key. With a soft click, the handcuffs are unlocked and you let your arm flop down. Roxy throws both the key and the handcuffs onto the table (the key bounces off to the carpet) and returns to gripping you. You grab onto her, push, roll, slide down so you’re lying as well. Roxy seems determined to use your breasts as a pillow and you let her.

-

The sun is set when you wake up. You don’t remember falling asleep but it’s unsurprising. Roxy is gently snoring, still firmly latched onto you.

You stroke her hair, waiting for her to wake up.

She seems to have fallen into a deep sleep so you rattle her a bit. She whimpers and nuzzles you. You shake your head.

“Roxy, it’s almost 6 pm, wake up.”

Her eyes flutter open, eyelashes brushing against your skin and you smile.

“Hey…”

You pet her head gently.

“Say…” you say quietly “What was that restaurant we went to on our birthday?”

“It’s the one down the street from campus.” She murmurs, shifting slightly and lifting her head so she can look at you easier “Next to the Irish pub.”

“Oh yeah…Hey, wanna go have dinner there?”

“Today?”

“Sure, why not.”

She smiles slightly and lies her head back down on you.

“Yeah, okay, it’s a date. But you’re paying.”

You lean down and kiss her forehead, still smiling.


End file.
